The usual procedure of assembling motor vehicles is to insert the engine from below into the body which is suspended from above, and with the two units then being interconnected from below. However, oftentimes the places where connection is to be made between the body and the engine are not easily accessible from below or are blocked by other parts, so that access to the connecting elements for mounting the engine to the body is possible only from above, i.e. when the vehicle is supported by its wheels. Thus, the initial installation of the engine into the body is only of a provisional nature and must be completed at a later time.